Red Sparkle
by CerosDaniel
Summary: Naruto bertemu seorang gadis yang mirip dengan mendiang ibunya! Ia berpikir gadis itu adalah bentuk renkarnasi dari ibunya. Tapi bertemu dengan gadis itu di sebuah club malam? M for some reason. Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. WARN: AU, Typo(s), abal.
1. Chapter 1

"Bersenang-senang lah disini, Naruto-kun. Sewa lah beberapa wanita. Tenang saja. Namamu takkan tercemar." Ujar si pria paruh baya itu menyakinkan.

"Hehh? Jangan seenaknya begitu. Aku tidak suka tempat ini!" Kataku memprotes.

Jiraiya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terkekeh sembari terus berangsur pergi. Meninggalkanku di bar ini seorang diri. Bar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Meskipun terletak dipojok. Musik keras masih saja memekakan telingaku. Tidak cukup sampai disitu. Lampu kelap-kelip pun membuat mataku pusing.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" Sahut seorang wanita disampingku dengan nada lembut.

Aku mendesah malas. "Tidak nona, terima kasih." Tolakku halus.

Tapi rupanya wanita ini tidak menyerah begitu saja, "Kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan malam yang indah ini 'kan tuan? Ayolah kita sedikit bersenang-senang." Rayu si wanita dengan manja. Ia mulai berani melingkari lenganku.

Aku memutar bola mata sambil memainkan gelas yang tak berisi. "Cih, aku tidak seperti domba-domba disini nona. Yang mudah ditipu oleh serigala macam kalian." Kataku sakartis.

Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu mulai melonggarkan tangannya. Semuanya terasa hening untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Meskipun musik masih mendengungkan suara kerasnya. Tapi atmosfer di sekitarku seperti sunyi.

"Tolong segelas wine!"

Mendengar suara lantang wanita itu di tengah kesunyian, sontak membuatku meliriknya dengan ekor mata. Aku terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosoknya. Sosoknya itu membuatku mengilas balik tentang memori yang sudah lama kukubur. Wanita itu… memiliki…

Rambut merah?

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Dari pakaianmu, aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa. Tapi toh, orang sepertimu pada akhirnya berkunjung kesini juga." Katanya yang menyentakanku dari lamunan.

Aku berdecih. "Cih jangan salah sangka, nona. Aku kemari hanya untuk menemani guruku. Tidak lebih."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku salah." Ucap wanita itu tenang sembari meneguk winenya.

Setelahnya wanita itu kembali berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan namaku, Sara."

"Namikaze Naruto." Balasku dengan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar pria baik, tuan. Bagaimana sebagai ucapan selamatku atas perkenalan kita, aku memberimu segelas wine?"

"Kurasa itu tidak per-"

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." Potongnya cepat.

Aku menghela napas singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ternyata wanita ini tipe wanita keras kepala.

Sara yang terlonjak senang, dengan lantang memesan pesanan untuk ku. Sesekali ia menoleh untuk sekedar melempar senyum padaku. Entah mengapa di kala itu, hatiku terasa hangat. Kuakui ia memang memiliki paras cantik. Tapi harus kutegaskan, perkerjaannya menodai kecantikan gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu."

'

'

Secercah cahaya remang-remang berwarna kemerahan menyambut iris sapphireku yang baru terbuka. Aku yang baru tersadar langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sekilas untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur. Berniat beranjak dari posisiku, namun aku kembali mengurungkan niatan tersebut ketika menyadari aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu.

'Sial!' Umpatku dalam hati. Decakan kesal pun ikut meluncur dari sudut bibirku. Aku terus merutuki keadaanku yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun dibalik selimut putih ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu bajingan itu? Padahal tekadku sudah kumantapkan untuk tidak 'menyentuh' atau 'disentuh' oleh siapapun. Tapi sial! Wanita itu membodohiku dengan penampilannya. Membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernah serta menghindar dari segala macam tipuan.

Cih tidak sepantasnya aku menyebutnya seorang wanita. Dia tidak tercipta dari kaum hawa yang suci. Dia kotor, penipu, dan patut kusebut sebagai bajingan.

'Tidak berguna!'

Tak mau membuang buang waktu lebih lama disini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mencari keberadaan ponselku yang sekarang tergeletak entah dimana. Hatiku mulai kesal tatkala tidak menemukan benda itu dimanapun. Jangan-jangan bajingan itu merampasnya. Aku langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning jabrik ku dengan frustasi.

Secara tidak sengaja mataku menangkap dompet coklatku diatas meja kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang tempatku terbaring. Mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang tersisa. Aku bergerak menghampiri meja tersebut. Berjalan dengan langkah tertatih.

Tanganku dengan kasar menyambar dompetku. Memperhatikan isinya dengan penuh ketelitian. Aku harus memastikan jumlah uang yang diambil wanita itu.

Aku membelalakan mataku, bersamaan dengan pandanganku yang melihat ponselku terletak diatas meja yang sama dengan dompetku.

Dengan penuh perasaan berdebar aku menoleh kebelakang. Tepatnya kearah ranjang yang sempat kusinggahi. Pandanganku terpaku pada bercak-bercak merah disana.

Disaat itu, tenagaku yang mulanya habis tak tersisa. Kembali terisi penuh.

**Red Sparkle**

**Angst and Romance**

**NaruSara**

Jantungku tiada hentinya berdebar-debar , membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Suara sepatu pantofelku itu menyebabkan suara menggema keseluruh penghujung koridor. Membuat setiap pasang mata menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan heran. Aku yang tak ingin mengubrisnya hanya mempercepat tempo langkahku.

Bersamaan dengan alunan musik keras yang langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku membuka pintu yang menjadi penghubung antara mail hall dari sebuah club malam dengan lorong yang menuju kamar-kamar penuh nista itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Pemandangan penuh dosa langsung tersuguhkan padaku saat penari-penari tanpa busana tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya diatas panggung dengan sangat erotis. Membuat dada para penari itu terpental-pental. Jangan harap bisa terhindar dari pemandangan seperti itu di sudut yang lain. Karena di setiap pojokan ruangan pun terdapat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Namun di tengah keadaan seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal serupa. Perhatianku hanya terpusat pada sebuah bar yang terletak di belakang ruangan.

Setibanya di sebuah bar sekaligus tempat sang mucikari singgah itu. Aku langsung menggebrak meja bar tersebut dengan kasar. Spontan sang mucikari yang tengah menghitung keuntungannya berserta bartender yang berada di tempat terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang disekelilingku. Mereka menatapku keheranan sekaligus marah. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian disini jika ingin nyawaku selamat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Dimana wanita itu!?" Geramku penuh amarah.

"Wanita mana!? Lancang sekali kau tuan berbuat seenaknya di tempatku!" Jawab sang mucikari dengan sengit. Ia beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bisa kurasakan nafas memburu mucikari itu.

"Ck, Tentu saja wanita berambut merah yang telah berhasil menggodaku!" Balasku sekenanya. Aku menelusupkan sebelah tanganku ke saku mantel yang kukenakan. Mengenggam erat sebuah pistol kesayanganku yang tersimpan dibalik mantel kala melihat para penjaga mulai menghampiriku.

Sedetik kemudian sang mucikari tertawa lantang, "Hahaha! Ternyata kau salah satu pelangganku. Baiklah aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau mabuk tuan. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan kembali esok hari untuk menikmati wanita merahmu itu."

Mendengarnya gigiku langsung bergemelutukan menahan kesal. Tentu saja aku tidak terima dengan pelecehan itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi. Aku langsung mengacungkan pistolku kearahnya. Disaat bersamaan, aku menunjukan kartu identitasku sebagai detektif. Cih, inilah bagian favoritku. Apalagi ketika mendengar jeritan ketakutan dari pengunjung maupun pelayan disini ketika aku mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempatnya. Aku suka sensasi ini.

"Ah maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Dan tolong aku tidak suka dipermainkan tuan. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan dimana wanita itu berada. Dan aku akan membiarkan tempat ini tetap menjalankan bisnisnya." Sinisku dingin. Aku menyeringai lebar saat para penjaga tidak lagi berani menghampiriku.

"Ww-wow, tenang tuan. Aku hanya bercanda. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci tentang ciri-ciri wanita itu? Atau kau ingat namanya?" Ujar sang mucikari dengan wajah pucat pasi. Membuatku melebarkan seringaian yang terbentuk oleh bibirku.

"Sara."

"Bb-baiklah baiklah! Akan kuantarkan ke tempat dimana dia berada sekarang. Tapi kau harus menurunkan senjatamu!" Pinta sang mucikari memelas.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Kuputuskan untuk menuruti kemauan lelaki berbadan subur itu. Toh mereka takkan berani melukaiku. Jika itu dilakukan. Maka bisa kubayangkan tempat ini akan hangus oleh kepolisian dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan saja.

"Ikuti aku." Titah sang mucikari yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku mengekori langkahnya yang memasuki ruangan khusus dibalik bar, penerangan minim membuatku sulit melihat keadaan sekitarku. Tapi bisa kurasakan orang-orang disekitarku menyingkir setiap aku mendekat kearah mereka. Mereka bergidik ketakutan. Bahkan sang mucikari pun melangkah dengan langkah getir. Sementara aku? Aku hanya menyeringai menikmati perlakuan ini.

Sesampainya kami di depan sebuah pintu bermotif bunga-bunga. Kami berhenti melangkah. Sang mucikari mengisyaratkanku untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri.

Memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan. Sebuah lampu remang berwarna senada dengan kamar yang kusinggahi beberapa menit lalu langsung menerpa iris sapphireku. Darisana menyembul sesosok wanita berambut merah tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Pintu tersebut mengeluarkan suara berdecit. Membuat si wanita mengangkat wajah ayunya. Ia menyeka air matanya secepat mungkin. Tak lama setelah ia selesai melakukannya, ia membeliakan matanya lebar saat menangkap sosokku yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ba-bagaimana bi.." Sebenarnya kata-kata Sara masih berlanjut. Namun terpaksa harus ia telan bulat-bulat kala ia juga melihat majikannya berdiri di belakangku. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sang mucikari menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat suara, "Dia seseorang dari kepolisian. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menahannya." Jelasnya singkat. Aku hanya berdecih menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, aku akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. "Kau tidak mengambil bayaranmu nona. Kurasa itu sangat tidak adil ketika mengetahui ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu melakukan hal itu." Tandasku seraya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan.

"A-apa? Kau tidak mengambil bayaranmu, Saa-chan?" Tanya sang mucikari menimpali perkataanku. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehku.

Sontak aku mendelik tajam kearah mucikari itu yang seenaknya ikut berbicara. Sebuah gertakan yang sekedar membuat mulut kotor pria itu kembali terbungkam

Aku memerintahkannya untuk menunggu di luar ruangan sambil melakukan suatu hal untuk ku. Sementara aku menutup pintu untuk membuat pembicaraan kami menjadi sebuah privasi yang tak pantas di dengar siapapun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kalau bukan karena uang, heh?" Tanyaku sakarstis.

Sara tak lekas menjawab. Ia menekukan kembali kepalanya. Membenamkannya diatas kedua lututnya. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian dia menjawab dengan nada ketus yang berpadu dengan isakan tangisnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Menempatkan bokongku ditepian ranjang. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terbenam. Aroma cherry yang memabukan langsung menguar kuat darisini. Tubuh wanita ini benar-benar wangi. "Itu menjadi urusanku karena kau telah melakukan semua ini padaku."

Tertohok. Sara mencongkakan kepalanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Lantas kau mau meminta ganti rugi dariku? Tak ku sangka ternyata orang kaya sepertimu menjadi rentenir."

Aku tertegun dengan perkataannya. Untuk ukuran orang biasa sepertinya. Dia punya nyali besar untuk berkata demikian pada orang sepertiku. Wanita seperti ini tak pernah kujumpai sebelumnya. Biasanya para wanita akan berebut kasih cinta padaku setelah mengetahui identitas ku sebenarnnya. Tapi wanita ini? Justru mencampakanku ketika tahu pria yang ditidurinya adalah seorang detektif terkemuka.

"Aku hanya penasaran padamu." Ucapku pelan. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menyentuh puncak kepala wanita itu lalu membawanya kepelukanku. Wanita itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah. Sorot matanya pun sayu. Membuat pria manapun ingin memakannya.

"Penasaran? Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu penasaran denganku. Atau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin memaksaku untuk menerima uangmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Ketika hendak membalasnya, tiba-tiba suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat kami menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sang mucikari yang lebih dahulu permisi. Menyodorkan padaku secarik kertas berisi identitas lengkap Sara berserta latar belakang mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang kupinta.

Aku menyeringai membaca setiap kalimat yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Tak perlu berlama-lama membaca seluruh isi dari kertas itu. Aku sudah bisa menerka inti dari keseluruhannya tanpa perlu membacanya sepenuhnya.

Rasanya seluruh nadiku menjadi panas setelah membacanya. Jantungku pun semakin gencar memompakan darahnya. Semua itu menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini kurasakan.

Inikah rasanya first sight love?

"Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau akan menolak jika aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku."

"Apa!? Kau gila! Dunia kita terlalu berb…-hmph!"

Entah apa yang tengah kulakukan sekarang. Ini sama sekali tidak bermoral. Sekalipun aku sedang berada di tempat tidak bermoral. Rasa-rasanya masih tetap ganjil bagiku yang terbiasa menjaga imageku dimanapun aku berada. Tapi wanita ini seperti membentuk pribadiku yang baru. Membuatku lepas kendali, membuatku mencium seorang wanita yang baru beberapa jam lalu kukenal. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut wanita itu. Merasakan lembutnya lidah Sara yang enggan bergerak. Tak lupa menahan belakang kepalanya agar tidak terlepas dari ciumanku. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama bagiku. Tapi sungguh ini lah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk memutuskan sendiri mencium seseorang.

"Mmhh…" Desah Sara disela-sela ciuman kami. Tangan mungilnya mendorong-dorong bahuku.

Tanpa ia sadari. Dalam ciumanku, Aku memberinya sebutir obat yang ia berikan padaku sebelumnya. Kutemukan itu diatas kasur. Aku menyeringai saat mengetahui rencanaku berjalan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Melepas ciumanku. Nafas kami terengah-engah. Mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku masih mempertahankan seringaianku. Sementara Sara tertunduk lemas. Helai-helai rambutnya yang berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Tanganku yang gemas akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyemati helai-helai rambut merah itu.

"Kauuh… Brenghshek!" Bisik Sara bergetar. Ia hendak melayangkan tamparannya. Namun aku lebih gesit menangkap tangannya. Kau tahu? Akan sangat memalukan jika seorang detektif tidak bisa menangkis perlawanan seorang wanita.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bukanlah seorang pelacur. Bahkan kau ingin menamparku yang hanya menciummu. Manis sekali." Ucapku terkesan.

"Tidak! A-aku. Ahh.."

Rupanya Sara mulai bereaksi dengan obat bius yang kuberi. Terbukti ketika ia mulai tertidur. Cih, rupanya begitu caranya membawaku ke kamar itu dan memperkosaku?

Aku menarik sudut bibirku untuk membentuk sebuah senyum lembut. Aku tidak peduli apa ini terlalu cepat atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menikahi wanita ini. Sudah terlalu lama ia menderita. Kini saatnya ia menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia.

Bersamaku.

Meraih kembali kertas yang diberikan sang mucikari. Aku kembali membacanya dengan penuh pandangan iba.

" Sara, yatim piatu. Terlibat kontrak kerja di Club Malam Akatsuki akibat pelunasan hutangnya tak kunjung dibayar. " Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Tuan, jadi bagaimana?" Sahut sang mucikari yang segera masuk setelah mengetahui situasi di dalam ruangan. Aku memalingkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Aku beli wanita ini dengan harga penuh."'

'

'

'

Cahaya mentari bersinar cerah menyinari paginya kota Tokyo. Cahayanya yang terang bergerak cepat menghapus pekatnya sang malam. Tak ketinggalan, cahayanya pun menerobos masuk ke sebuah rumah megah milik pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar sang pemilik rumah melalui celah gorden.

Sang pemilik terlelap lunglai diatas ranjang king sizenya. Dia tidak lagi sendiri, ada seorang wanita dalam dekapannya. Itu membuat suasana sekitar kamarnya menjadi sedikit menghangat.

'

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan kala mataku terkena cahaya matahari. Memperlihatkan permata sapphireku dibalik kelopak mataku. Senyum kepuasan tercetak saat menyadari sesosok wanita masih setia berada dalam dekapanku. Ada sekelebat perasaan bangga ketika menyadari hal itu.

Mengerangi tubuhku yang terkujur kaku. Aku melepas pelukanku guna merenggangkan tubuhku. Ah pagi ini terasa lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Atmosfer kamarku terasa hangat. Tak kusangka, membawa wanita yang sejak kemarin malam kucintai ternyata membawa perubahan signifikan terhadap suasana kamar ini.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar lenguhan kecil yang dikumandangkan Sara. Secara reflek aku menoleh kearahnya. Wanita itu tengah bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyaman. Itu membuatku melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Aku melempar tubuhku ke sampingnya. Berbaring sembari mengendus aroma cherry dari helai rambutnya.

Aksi ku itu ternyata membuat tidur si wanita sedikit terusik. Sara memang berhenti bergerak. Namun kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Menampilkan iris kelabu indahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah menyadari ia harus terbangun karena terganggu olehku.

Bisa kulihat Sara menggerenyitkan dahinya hingga berlipat-lipat. Ia nampak kaget. Aku bisa memaklumi hal itu. Tempat ini pasti lah asing baginya. Aku yang menatapnya dari belakang terkikik geli menanggapi hal itu.

Mendengar suara tawaku. Sara terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan horror. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Hmm, aku sedang beristirahat di ruanganku. Apa itu salah?" jawabku enteng tanpa memudarkan senyumanku. Sementara Sara nampak mengap-mengap. Mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara lagi.

Sadar bahwa Sara takkan mampu menyuarakan mulutnya lagi. Aku melanjutkan, "Hufh… Aku sudah melepaskanmu dari club malam itu, kau bebas sekarang, disini." Kataku sambil menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan lawan bicaraku menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Plak!

Aku membulatkan mataku dengan sempurna. Pipiku terasa seperti terbakar. Wanita itu baru saja menamparku. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun olehku ia akan berbuat demikian. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih karena aku telah membantunya bebas darisana. Tapi apa yang baru saja ia beri? Sebuah tamparan?

"Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" Ujar Sara menggeram.

Tak bergeming. Aku tetap diam dengan posisiku. Mulutku tak sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi untuk membalas. Seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Ketika kepalaku sedikit terangkat. Kulihat air mata mulai merembas dari pelupuk mata Sara. Mulutnya bergetar menahan isak tangis lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau, ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanyanya dengan anda bergetar. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, ia menambahkan. "Kau ingin memanfaatkanku soal apa?"

Aku menegakkan kepalaku. "Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu." Tegasku penuh penekanan.

"Bohong!" Bentak Sara dengan nada serupa.

Aku menghela napas pendek dan memejamkan mataku sekilas, berusaha meredam emosiku. Ketika ia berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat aku mengenggam tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Ia bergerak-gerak memberontak serta memukul-mukul pundak ku sekuat tenaga.

Aku yang sudah habis kesabaran, Akhirnya meneriakinya, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Aku mencoba untuk membantumu! Kau sudah mengorbankan kesucianmu di malam itu. Tapi tak sepeserpun kau mengambil uangku. Jadi untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu, hah!"

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu." Desis Sara.

Amarahku sudah berada di puncaknya. Aku tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak melepaskannya.

Menarik lengan Sara dengan satu hentakan keras. Aku melempar tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Ia memekik sempurna sebelum akhirnya ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi bagaimana pun tenaga wanita takkan mampu menyaingi tenaga seorang pria. Aku lebih dulu mengunci pergerakannya dan membuat perlawanannya sama sekali tidak berarti.

Sadar situasinya mulai terkendali. Aku menindih tubuh ringkih itu. Nafasku memburu melihat manik keabuan itu memancarkan tatapan menantang. Hasratku semakin menggebu saja ketika secara tidak sengaja sapphireku melihat betapa seksinya bibir Sara. Itu membakar seluruh tubuhku dengan hasrat. Lagi, aku memajukan kepalaku untuk mengecap bibir marun itu.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak merespon sekalipun aku melumat setiap sudut di bibirnya. Barulah ketika aku mengigit bagian bawah dari bibirnya itu, ia membuka mulutnya untuk merintih. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk melesakan lidahku masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sara. Mengobrak-ngabrik seluruh isi mulut Sara di dalamnya.

Sadar pasokan oksigen yang kami miliki semakin menipis. Aku melepas ciuman kami. Bisa kulihat benang saliva masih menghubungkan kedua mulut kami. Itu terlihat sangat seksi di mataku.

Sambil terus tersengal, aku mencoba untuk melukiskan sebuah senyuman. Tak lupa untuk melepas cengkraman tanganku yang mengikat kedua tangan Sara. Dadanya yang naik turun akibat kekurangan oksigen itu nampak seksi di mataku. Tapi hasratku harus terkubur saat mendengar kembali isak tangis Sara.

"Maaf telah melukaimu. Tapi sungguh. Aku benar-benar ingin kita menikah, Sara-chan." Sahutku pelan.

Sara tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kelain arah. Wajahnya yang semerah tomat menjadi pertanda ia marah dan sedih. Aku jadi sangat yakin ia belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun jika dicium saja membuatnya sangat terpukul.

"K-kenapa?" Tanyanya di sela-sela isak tangis wanita itu tanpa memusatkan perhatiaannya padaku. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah jendela berukuran raksasa yang gordennya masih tertutup.

"Entahlah, instingku berkata aku harus segera menikahimu." Jawabku seraya mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah wanita itu. Menopang kan kepalaku diatas kedua tangan dan menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

Kali ini, ia mencoba menoleh kearahku. Mempertemukan pandangan kami. Itu membuatku melebarkan senyumanku saat ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sara menggeleng lemah, " Kau terlalu naïf tuan. Bagaimana seorang kaya raya sepertimu mau menikahi pel-"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku sudah mengunci mulutnya lebih dulu dengan mulutku. Tak berlangsung lama sebab aku hanya berniat memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat. Lalu kemudian mulutku berpindah tempat ke pipinya. Menyapu garis air mata disana.

"Keluarkan aku darisini, kumohon…" pinta gadis itu lirih. Tatapannya nanar.

Aku menghela napas singkat. "Lalu kemana kau akan pergi? Kembali ke club malam itu, hm?"

"…"

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu sebelum kau bisa memutuskan sendiri kemana kau akan tinggal." Aku kembali mengulaskan sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak meninggalkannya di kamar itu.

'

'

'

Aku melangkah gontai diatas lantai kayu teras rumahku. Rasa lelahku akibat pekerjaan mendadak hilang saat tiba-tiba kupingku mendengar isak tangis seseorang disekitar sini. Aku menunda semua kegiatan, yang seharusnya kulakukan lebih dulu ketika baru pulang kantor.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.."

"Sara-chan…" Panggilku lirih.

Orang yang kusebut namanya langsung menegang. Keterkejutan jelas terpancar dari matanya yang langsung terbuka lebar. Ia dengan cepat menyeka air matanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di samping wanita itu. Menatap bulan di atas langit gelap.

"Kau kenapa?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut bibir Sara, ia hanya terdiam mengamati gerak kakinya yang melayang.

Aku menghela nafas. Sara masih belum bisa membuka dirinya. Selama seminggu lebih ia disini. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk merenung sendiri di kamar. Dan ya, ia enggan mengantakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Hah… Di saat seperti ini aku selalu berharap, bisa mengetahui apa yang selalu menjadi beban pikiranmu." Kataku mendesah.

Kali ini Sara bergeming, "Sampai kapan kau membiarkanku tinggal disini? Sampai kapan kau berlagak sok baik? Katakan Namikaze-san, jawab aku!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, jelas terkejut dengan perkataannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau… Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku menderita. Jangan memasang kedok layaknya kau tidak pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu."

Sara menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia kembali berkata, "Dan jika tiba saatnya. Kau akan mengusirku atau bahkan kau meminta bayaran dariku. Apa aku benar Naruto-kun?" Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada suffix kun.

Tidak ada lagi rentetan kata untuk membalas ucapan Sara. Sebuah perkataan takkan bisa mewakili balasanku. Satu pelukan hangatlah jawabanku.

"Cukup, jangan berkata apapun lagi." Bisik ku tepat di telinga Sara.

"Namikaze-san…"

Butir-butir air mata mulai tumpah dan membasahi pundak ku. Sara menangis tersedu.

"Aku memang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Aku ingin memanfaatkan Rahim mu untuk melahirkan anak-anak ku. Aku juga punya rencana untukmu. Tentang sebuah pernikahan yang bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat buruk apapun, Sara-chan. Percayalah padaku." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih?" Ucapnya dengan parau.

"Kau mirip dengan ibuku, Namikaze Kushina. Awalnya aku berpikir kau adalah renkarnasi darinya. Dia telah meninggal lima tahun lalu di sebuah kecelakaan."

Sara yang semula terdiam. Mulai bergerak membalas pelukanku. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh punggungku. Membuatku mengeratkan dekapanku dan menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Tentang pernikahan kita."

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yes, I do."

**TBC or END?**

Keep or delete minna?

Review

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Sparkle**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSara**

* * *

Guyuran air hujan membasahi seisi kota Tokyo. Menebarkan hawa dingin dan bau lembab kepada para penghuninya. Untuk sejenak riuh gaduh kota itu mendadak terhenti. Termasuk kawasan Shibuya di dalamnya. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

Sambil mengimbangi langkah pria berambut kuning nyentrik di sebelahku. Aku menapaki jalanan bebatuan dengan langkah menyeret. Mungkin kalau saja pria disebelahku berhenti melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku sudah berhenti di tempat dan memilih memutar langkahku. Tapi, kehadiran lengan kekar Naruto mencegahku melakukan itu.

Berulang kali aku mengeluarkan desahanku. Sebab jujur saja hatiku tiada hentinya berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut dan gugup berpadu menjadi satu. Membuat sekujur tubuhku gelisah.

"Tenanglah Sara-chan. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto lembut. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri didepanku dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan.

Aku yang menabrak dada Naruto karena terus melangkah. Mengaduh sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendongkakan kepalaku untuk mempertemukan pandangan kami. Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya. Perhatianku terfokus pada senyum hangat Naruto.

Sekelebat perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul. Sebuah perasaan yang menimbulkan sensasi mengelitik di hatiku. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini. Yang pasti perasaan ini terasa menyenangkan dan membuat tubuhku hangat karenanya. Aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ra…"

"Sara-chan!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, "Eh iya apa?" Tanyaku gelagapan.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau melamun dan wajahmu lucu sekali tadi. Seharusnya aku membawa camera untuk mengabadikannya." Kelakarnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan tawa.

"Cerewet." Gerutuku sambil membuang muka kearah pepohonan rimbun di sampingku. Itu membuat Naruto semakin meledakan tawanya.

Menyebalkan tapi menyenangkan. Ya, Begitulah Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam dirinya yang membuatku selalu merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya. Lelaki itu, sama sekali tidak menganggapku seorang pelacur bahkan mantan pelacur sekalipun. Ia selalu membuatku merasa diinginkan dan terhormat. Walaupun terkadang ia menjengkelkan.

"Ayo!"

Tiba-tiba setelah berkata demikian dan tawanya teredam, Naruto menarik tanganku sementara sebelah tangannya mengenggam sebuah payung. Ia berlari kecil menuju rumah kuno didepan kami. Melepas high heels dan sepatu yang kami kenakan. Naruto menggeser pintu tatami rumah tersebut. Menampilkan sebuah washitsu elegan dengan furnitur-furnitur kayu khasnya. Darisana, tampaklah seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih panjang tengah duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya terbalut hakama berwarna hitam dan putih. Penampilan dan arsitektur rumahnya itu membuatku terlempar ke suasana Zaman Meiji.

"Ah ternyata itu kau, Naruto-kun." Sahut pria paruh baya itu sambil menoleh kearah kami. Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya.

Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri pria itu. "Ya, aku membawamu kejutan, ero sensei!" Ucapnya antusias. Ia menarik tanganku dan memerintahku untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Wanita ini. Akan menjadi istriku dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Naruto bangga. Bibirnya masih tak luput dari cengiran lebar khasnya. Sekilas ia menengok kearahku untuk melempar senyum. Membuatku ikut tersenyum dengan senyum canggung.

"Lihat! Dia cantik bukan? Hehehe…" Tambahnya lagi.

Pria yang dipanggil sensei itu menatap kami secara bergantian. Gerakan matanya itu mengintimidasi kami berdua. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. Itu membuat suasana di sekitar ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Membuatku merasa risih. Mendapati hal itu, aku meremas-remas ujung dress hitam terusanku dengan gelisah.

"Hei sensei jangan buat kami menunggu. Cepat beri kami tanggapan tentang itu!" Kata Naruto dengan maksud mencairkan suasana.

Kakek itu menghela napas sebentar, "Yare-yare tak kusangka kau akan melangkah sejauh itu." Kakek itu menekan-nekan pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

"Ya kam-"

Braaakkk!

Spontan aku membulatkan bola mataku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Kakek yang kukira ramah itu baru saja membanting meja didepannya. Tidak hanya aku, Naruto pun sama terkejutnya denganku. Wajahnya menampikkan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Pada detik itu, sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Orang tuamu akan sangat malu jika kau berani menikahi wanita kotor itu. Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau menciptakan keributan di club dan kau-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Jiraiya-sensei. Dia itu berbeda! Sungguh!"

"Berbeda? Kau hanya sedang dimabukan oleh cinta sementara mu itu, Naruto! Sadarlah, kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Diluar sana masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik darinya. Yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kau semestinya mencari wanita yang lebih pantas dengan derajatmu itu!"

"Ya, tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Umurku sudah setengah abad Naruto! Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang hidup. Aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Diluar sana masih banyak wanita berambut merah lainnya. Atau kau perlu aku mencarikannya untuk…"

"Cukup!" Potong Naruto menyela perkataan si kakek.

Saat aku memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Naruto. Wajah lelaki itu telah mengeras. Ia menarik lenganku dengan kasar. Memapahku untuk berdiri.

"Kita pergi darisini, Sara-chan. Dan untukmu Jiraya-sensei, terima kasih atas nasihatnya, itu sangat membantu."

"Oi, kemari kau! Kita belum selesai."

'

'

'Kejadian ini tak ubahnya kejadian 6 hari yang lalu.'

'

'

'

_*Flashback_

"_Hei, Teme! Ayo duduk." Kata Naruto yang mempersilahkan sesosok pria berpakaian jas putih rapih untuk segera menduduki sofa yang telah disediakan di ruangan living room bernuansa putih bersih._

"_Hn. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?" Balas lelaki itu sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa._

"_Mmm yah. Aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana, hehehe…" Ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Pria berambut pantat ayam itu menghela napas, "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, dobe. Kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku!" Hardik pria itu._

_Naruto menyeringai kearahku sebentar. Membuatku posisi dudukku di sofa empuk ini mendadak menjadi tak nyaman. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Bermaksud menghindar dari tatapan Naruto._

"_Kau tahu? Akhirnya aku menemukan gadis yang pas untuk kujadikan wanita pendamping hidupku."_

"_Hn, siapa dia? Dimana dia berada sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja yang didepanmu ini, Teme! Kau ini mulai berubah menjadi bodoh ya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Fugaku melihat salah satu anggota keluarga Uchihanya menjadi bodoh begini." Cela Naruto nyeleneh._

_Tapi rupanya lelaki dihadapan kami berdua ini sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia malah terkekeh sambil mengambil sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Mengambil sebatang rokok dan mematik ujungnya. Setelah rokoknya menyala, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa._

"_Biar saja. Toh, kakak ku lah yang akan mewarisi semua harta Uchiha. Sementara aku? Yah kau tahu lah. Jadi siapa namamu nona?"_

_Dengan gerakan kikuk, aku menjulurkan tanganku sambil berkata. "Na-namaku, Sara!" Kataku terpatah-patah. Lelaki itu menguarkan aura karisma yang begitu besar sehingga membuatku gugup untuk menghadapinya._

"_Sara? Itu saja? Bagaimana dengan nama keluargamu nona?" Tanya lelaki itu bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya bergerak maju dengan kedua siku bertopang pada lututnya. Tampaknya ia mulai tertarik dengan topik pembahasan ini. Terbukti dengan tatapannya yang mulai serius menatapku._

"_A-aku…"_

"_Biar kujelaskan!" Tawar Naruto lantang. Ia menatapku sekilas. Mengisyaratkanku untuk membungkam kembali mulutku._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah menuruti kemauannya. Aku pun sebenarnya enggan membalas setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Sungguh, rasanya sesak sekali berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Memang aku sering mendengar rumor tentang keluarga Uchiha yang sukses besar dalam dunia bisnis. Tapi aku tak pernah menduga bahwa seorang Uchiha mempunyai aura yang sangat mencekat bagi orang disekitarnya._

"_Aku bertemu dengan Sara-chan ini di Akatsuki, teme!"_

"_Akatsuki?" Tanya Uchiha itu membeo. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Nampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan sahabat kecilnya itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Perasaan takut mulai menggerayangi hatiku. Bagaimana jika pria dihadapanku ini malah mencela Naruto jika ia tahu sahabatnya akan menikahi seorang pelacur?_

"_Ya Akatsuki. Nama club malam terkenal itu loh. Ero sensei itu lah yang mengajakku kesana. Kau bisa lihat rambutnya? Lihat rambutnya berwarna merah, dia mirip sekali dengan ibuku, bukan?"_

_Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Perasaanku tak menentu. Antara rasa takut, dan gugup bergabung menjadi satu._

"_Jadi dia salah satu dari mer-"_

"_Tidak, dia berbeda! Sasuke-teme dia itu…"_

"_Aku pulang." Potong Uchiha muda itu cepat._

_Pada detik itu aku mendengar lelaki Uchiha itu berdecak-decak tak karuan. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Sementara Naruto? Ia melipat-lipatkan dahinya. Ia nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan dikatakan sahabat kecilnya itu._

"_Hei apa-apaan sikapmu itu, Teme!" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan._

_Lawan bicaranya si Uchiha. Sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang mulai dipenuhi luapan-luapan amarah. Tapi Uchiha itu nampak tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah pergi dari tempatnya._

_Menangkap sebelah tangan lelaki itu, Naruto menarik sahabatnya dengan kasar hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Detik itu, aku menundukan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya. Tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kakiku rasanya lemas hingga ingin meleleh. Air mataku sudah merembas keluar dari sarangnya. _

"_Jelaskan padaku, Teme!"_

"_Mudah saja. Aku tak ingin berteman dengan orang yang mempunyai pasangan hina seperti itu."_

_Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto melayangkan pukulan pada lelaki Uchiha itu. Tidak hanya satu kali. Namun berkali-kali. Tapi Sang Uchiha tak kunjung membalas. Ia hanya menyeringai menatap sahabatnya yang beringas memukulinya. Tak peduli wajahnya habis dipukuli Naruto. Bahkan ia juga tak peduli tubuhnya yang terkunci dengan ditindih Naruto saat ia terjatuh. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk membalas._

"_Katakan sekali lagi maka akan kupastikan keluargamu akan melihat batu nisanmu dalam waktu dekat." Tegas Naruto dengan kilatan-kilatan merah di matanya. Sedangkan lawannya mulai menampakan lebam-lebam bekas pukulan Naruto._

"_Hahahaha, lakukan sesukamu dobe. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu sadar bahwa kau telah memilih jalan yang salah. Apa yang baru kau lakukan, HAH? Menikahi seorang pelacur? Cih, aku yakin wanita itu akan berpindah kelain hati jika ia sudah puas dengan hartamu."_

"_DIA TIDAK SEPERTI ITU TEME!"_

"_Lantas apa maumu? Membuatku percaya dengan omong kosongmu bahwa ia berbeda? Sampah tetap lah sampah, Naruto!" Balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit. Setelah jeda beberapa detik untuk bernafas, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tak mengira sahabatku akan tega memukuli sahabat kecilnya sendiri hanya karena seorang wanita sepertinya. Ck, menyedihkan."_

_Naruto menundukan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Tangannya bergetar. Tapi sedetik kemudian. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah jas Sasuke. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia sadar, kekerasan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan._

_Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk jasnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu kotoran. Ia juga mengusap sudut bibirnya untuk menghapus cairan merah kental disana. Saat baru menjajaki langkah ketiga untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Ia berucap sebentar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tampak memunggungi kami berdua._

"_Terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku kemari, Dobe." Lelaki itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Naruto, membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan lalu membantingnya dengan amat keras._

_*End of Flashback_

'

'

'

"Dasar brengsek! Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak ku ke tempat seperti itu." Umpat Naruto tak suka.

Aku menekukan wajahku sedalam-dalamnya. "Tak apa. Ini salahku Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendelik tajam kearahku. "Tidak! Sensei mesum itulah yang tak tahu diri." Sanggahnya tak terima.

Menjatuhkan pandanganku kearah tanganku yang terkepal diatas lutut. Aku kembali berkata dengan nada lirih, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita diperlakukan seperti ini, Naruto-kun. Tidak akan ada yang merestui hubungan kita. Kita terlalu berbeda. Bahkan waktu itu sahabatmu Sasuke…"

"Jangan sebut namanya. Aku muak. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kau tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Pun mereka juga belum tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Aku hanya perlu berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk menyakinkan mereka."

"Demi apapun. Dunia tak akan mau tahu, Naruto-kun! Sekalipun ratusan kali kau menjelaskan bahwa aku berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka takkan percaya. Namaku sudah tercemar."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari mengangkat kepalaku untuk menoleh pada Naruto. "Bagi mereka aku tetaplah hina. Kaupun perlahan-lahan akan kehilangan seluruh temanmu. Kau akan jatuh, Naruto-kun."

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Matanya yang semula menatap lurus jalanan kini beralih padaku.

"Lihat mataku Sara-chan. Apa dengan kau berkata demikian aku akan membatalkan semuanya? Apa dengan sikap mereka yang keras kepala itu membuatku menyerah?"

Iris sapphire itu menatapku intens. Membuatku termenung sejenak. Aku tertegun. Matanya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan keraguan, hanya ada kesungguhan disana. Jujur saja di kala itu, air mataku sudah mendesak untuk keluar. Tapi aku bersikeras menahannya agar tak lolos dari ujung mataku. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah disaat seperti ini.

Hendak menundukan kembali kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Tapi lelaki itu menahan daguku lebih dulu. Lagi, ia memaksaku menatapnya.

"Jujurlah padaku, apa kau ingin semua ini usai sampai disini atau tetap kita jalani sesuai rencanaku?"

Aku mengeleng lemah. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku memang tak ingin ini selesai sampai disini. Tapi dilain sisi, aku tak ingin melukai Naruto hanya karena kehadiranku disisinya. Aku tak mau menjadi beban dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya. Maka kau harus menuruti kemauanku. Kita jalani sesuai rencana semula. Jangan pernah berpikir kita akan mundur dan menyerah begitu saja."

Di detik yang sama. Pria itu menarik tubuhku, membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Batang hidungku yang menabrak keras dada bidang lelaki itu. Kini dapat menghirup harum maskulin tubuh itu dengan sangat jelas.

Tak kuasa menahan air mataku, tangisku pun akhirnya terpecah di dalam dekapannya. Aku menarik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Nafasku bergerak seirama dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sara-chan." Ucapnya seraya mengusap punggungku.

"A-aku ju-juga, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, aku punya rencana, Sara-chan."

'

'

'

Aku menatap kosong sekumpulan tas dihadapanku. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Ada sekelebat perasaan gelisah yang berkecamuk di dadaku kala melihat benda-benda itu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi benda itu menjadi awal persiapan kami untuk pindah. Pindah dalam artian sebenarnya. Meninggalkan Jepang untuk membuka lembar baru di kehidupan kami.

Memang bukanlah hal mudah bagiku meninggalkan jepang. Tapi apa daya jika Naruto sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Lelaki itu takkan pernah menyerah sebelum keputusannya diterima olehku. Walaupun kami memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama. Tapi aku memilih untuk mengalah. Berdebat dengannya takkan membuahkan hasil apapun.

Tapi, aku setuju dengan alasan kepergian kami. Naruto berasumsi bahwa tinggal di Jepang hanya akan membuatku semakin menderita. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Rusia dikarenakan tidak ada orang yang mengenal siapa diriku disana. Dengan bermodal harta dan kekuasaan keluarga Namikaze. Kami akan membangun kehidupan baru disana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sahut seseorang yang dibelakangku dengan nada lembut.

Aku memutar tubuhku, menatap sesosok wanita berambut indigo yang mulai memasuki kamarku dari ambang pintu. Bibir wanita itu menculaskan sebuah senyum lembut saat aku melihatnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur, tepatnya disebelahku. Mengelus sebelah tanganku dengan halus, ia kembali berkata.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Aku bergumam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Hm-em. Aku pikir begitu, Hinata-chan. Kau akan datang kesana untuk melihat pernikahan kami 'kan?"

Hinata terkekeh, "Haha, tentu tidak Sara-chan. Orang tuaku takkan mengizinkanku pergi kesana. Moscow terlalu jauh untuk ku. Tapi aku janji. Setelah pertunanganku dengan Kiba berakhir dan kami menikah. Aku akan pergi kesana untuk menemui kalian." Hinata mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Mengikrarkan janji padaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yokatta." Kataku sambil menyambut jari kelingkingnya itu.

Hinata adalah satu-satunya sahabat Naruto yang menerima keberadaanku dengan baik. Begitu pula dengan tunangannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Buktinya, saat kami sedang berkemas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Mereka datang kemari untuk mengantar kepergian kami.

"Kau cantik dan baik Sara-chan. Tak heran, Naruto memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya."

"Kau terlalu banyak memuji, Hinata-chan." Kataku tersipu. Aku memalingkan wajahku kelain arah.

"Ehh? Wajahmu memerah, Sara-chan. Padahal baru tiga minggu kau bersamanya. Tapi sekarang? Wajahmu sudah memerah karena Naruto, hihihi."

Sontak karena malu, aku mencubit lengan persolen Hinata. Membuat gadis muda itu meringis tanpa menghilangkan tawa renyahnya. Dalam hati aku pun ikut tertawa. Rasanya baru kali ini aku begitu lepas menjalani hidupku. Hidup kelamku mendadak berputar ketika aku mengenali Naruto. Hati kecilku selalu mengucapkan rasa syukur yang mendalam ketika mengingat pertemuan ku dengan Naruto. Aku tak pernah menduga akan begini jadinya. Bukan merupakan hal yang tak disengaja jika aku tidak mengambil uang Naruto untuk upahku malam itu. Tapi semua itu, karena…

"Hei ladies, sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

**TBC**

**Oke saya tahu ini gagal x_x**

**Sorry review belum sempet dibales dikarenakan padetnya jadwal saya, jika saya sempat nanti akan saya bales satu-satu kok hehe ;)**

**Saya harap kalian tidak lelah untuk mereview/fav fic abal saya ini untuk menyemangati saya dalam mengerjakannya :D**

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Dering khas dari ponsel berdering seketika membuat kedua insan itu saling menoleh satu sama lain. Sang wanita nampak menyipitkan mata, mendesak si pria agar cepat mengangkat panggilannya. Lain dengan si pria yang berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu persis siapa yang meneleponnya. Sasuke Uchiha, ia hapal dari nada dering khusus di handphonenya itu.

Menyerah. Sara membuang napasnya kasar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kesal pada Naruto. Semenjak kejadian kemarin itu, lelaki ini sering kali menarik diri dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tentu saja atas dasar itu, Sara selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Naruto seperti itu.

Menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu di kaca mobil. Sara mengamati jalanan kota Tokyo dengan pandangan sayu. Bisa dibilang ia sedih mengingat ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat kota tempat ia dibesarkan ini.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya pelan. Yang disahut langsung menoleh dari kursi pengemudi, lelaki itu bergumam untuk memberitahu gadis itu ia telah mendapati perhatian penuh darinya.

"Apa tak apa seperti ini, aku rasa. Aku membebanimu terlalu banyak." Lirihnya perih. Perlahan, pandangannya berpindah menelusuri dada hingga mencapai iris sapphire milik Naruto.

Menepikan mobilnya. Naruto menatap Sara dengan tatapan intens. Tatapannya itu menyiratkan keteguhan dan keyakinan. Membuat Sara terpana karenanya. Menarik tangan ramping Sara dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto mencium punggung tangan Sara. Jelas itu membuat pipi Sara semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak membebaniku. Malah kau membuat hati ini teduh karenamu. Sekarang aku bisa mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta. Dan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Jelas Naruto seraya membentuk cengiran lebar.

Sara membuang mukanya kelain arah. Ia malu. Tentu saja! kata-kata dan perlakuan Naruto itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan ritme yang tidak biasa. Ia menerka pasti pipinya pun sudah semerah tomat. Sungguh Naruto baru saja membawa Sara seperti melayang keudara. Menyadari itu, Naruto tertawa pelan sambil kembali melajukan mobil SUV Range rover hitamnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sara-chan." Ungkap Naruto sendu.

Mendengar itu. Sara menunduk dalam-dalam. Menatap tangannya yang terkepal erat diatas kedua lututnya. Sedikit agak menyesal ia pernah meragukan keyakinan Naruto terhadap dirinya hanya karena Sara mendatangkan banyak masalah baginya. Semua itu akhirnya membuahkan perasaan dilema dimana ia tak ingin membuat Naruto terluka lebih jauh, namun disisi lain ia juga menginginkan Naruto tetap seperti ini. Ia merasa dilindungi dan teramankan dari kerasnya dunia di masa lalu.

'

'

'

**Red Sparkle**

Pair: **NaruSara**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

'

'

'

(Flashback)

Sara Shimura. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang melibatkan sebuah mobil keluarga dengan sebuah truk itu terjadi akibat supir truk yang mengantuk dan menabrak mobil yang mereka tumpangi dari arah berlawanan. Beruntung nyawa putri tunggal mereka terselamatkan setelah di dekap sang ibu. Saat itu Sara, si putri tunggal tidak memiliki kerabat lain selain pamannya. Dan di saat itu pula lah, pamannya yang dikenal sebagai penjudi itu mulai memanfaatkan situasinya. Ia mengambil alih seluruh harta keluarga. Sedang Sara ia biarkan menderita dibawah kejayaannya. Sara kecil yang belum mengerti apa yang pamannya perbuat, membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Darisanalah sedikit demi sedikit, Sara mulai menderita. Dibawah asuhan pamannya, Sara terbelenggu akan kekuasaan pria itu. Umur Sara yang masih belia, sama sekali tidak berkutik melawan pamannya. Harta keluarga Sara pun kian menipis bersamaan dengan banyaknya bahan taruhan pamannya diatas meja judi. Demi kesenangannya, pamannya bahkan mengubah istana milik keluarga Sara bak sebuah tempat penampungan tunasusila.

Merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi jika setiap kali Sara keluar dari kamarnya di malam hari. Maka tampaklah sekumpulan wanita yang tengah meliuk-liukan badannya diatas meja judi di ruang tamunya. Lebih menjijikan lagi ketika Sara mendengar siulan paman dan teman-temannya, perilaku ini merupakan bentuk kepuasan mereka terhadap performa wanita-wanita jalang itu. Bahkan ketika beranjak ke dapur dan membuka lemari freezer, tidak lagi terlihat bahan-bahan makanan atau sekotak susu untuk ia minum. Yang terpampang hanyalah berbotol-botol minumam alkohol. Disaat seperti ini, ia berharap pelayan-pelayannya tidak benar-benar meninggalkan rumah ini. Ia rindu masakan mereka. Ya semua baik-baik saja sampai pamannya memecat mereka semua. Kesal. Sara membanting pintu kulkas dengan kencang. Ia menggerutu sebal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tak kuasa menahan lapar. Sara berniat keluar rumah dengan bermodalkan beberapa lembar uang di saku celana pendeknya. Tidak terlalu banyak sih, tapi cukup untuk menganjal perutnya yang sudah luar biasa ramping. Ia sedikit bimbang ketika harus melewati ruang tamu. Ada perasaan takut disana. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah melintasi tempat itu jika paman dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Bukan kah itu sama saja seperti menggali lubang sendiri? Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih mengunci diri di kamarnya. Tapi untuk sekarang apa boleh buat? Perutnya sudah mendesak untuk diisi.

Tapi sungguh ia harus memikirkan semua resikonya! Apalagi diumurnya yang menginjak genap 12 tahun, Sara kecil mulai terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah sebahunya dan tubuh elok wanitanya yang mulai terbentuk.

Mengeleng kuat-kuat. Sara memantapkan niatnya, Ia berjalan dengan langkah memburu. Kepalanya yang menunduk dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajah ayunya tak lekas membuatnya terhindar dari seringai lapar pria-pria berperawakan menyeramkan itu. Pada akhirnya langkah Sara terpaksa terhenti saat seseorang mencegatnya dari belakang. Mengekang tubuh mungilnya dan mengangkatnya

Sara yang terlonjak kaget menjerit sambil meronta meminta dilepaskan. Kakinya melayang-layang diudara, berupaya melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Tapi toh, usahanya itu sia-sia saja karena pria itu semakin erat mengekangnya. Kini sekumpulan pria mulai mengerubunginya.

"Mau kemana kau, heh?" Tanya salah seorang diantara mereka. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang tirus ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Sara. Reflek, Sara menyentakkan kepalanya kelain arah.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." Pintanya memelas. Sara mulai terisak. Namun mereka rupanya tak berbelas kasih dan enggan mengabulkan permintaan Sara. Mereka malah membawa gadis itu duduk berpangku di salah seorang pria sambil menonton adegan nista dari para penari itu. Sementara pamannya? Ah ia hanya duduk diam di kursinya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau tinggal bersama gadis cantik ini." Celoteh seorang pria pada paman Sara.

"Dia keponakanku."

"Oh iya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Bagaimana jika dia dijadikan taruhan untuk malam ini? Aku tertarik padanya. Masih kecil saja sudah cantik begini, apalagi nanti sudah besar. Jangan khawatir, Aku bisa merawatnya hingga ia nanti tumbuh dewasa. Ia akan menjadi istri terbaik yang tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan suaminya." Usul pria tua berjenggot diikuti sorak sorai penghuni lainnya di ruangan ini.

"..." Ya pamannya memilih untuk bungkam sambil menatap gelas berisi minuman berwarna kuning keemasannya dengan datar. Sejak tadi, ia pun enggan menatap sosok Sara yang kini berada di pangkuan pria asing. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming melindungi Sara. Lantas itu membuat Sara kecewa. Hatinya tertohok mendapati pamannya berlagak seolah ia tidak mau tahu.

Sibuk menggodanya. Pria-pria itu mengamati tubuh mungil Sara dengan tatapan lapar, mereka mengamati dari atas kebawah, lalu keatas lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai salah seorang wanita jalang itu turun dari meja dan menghampiri Sara.

"Hai gadis manis." Sapa wanita itu dengan nada yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis mungil itu. Menatap permata kelabunya lembut.

Membuang mukanya, Sara menolak membalas sapaan itu. Ia tidak sudi melihat dan membalasnya sebab ia takut nasib wanita itu akan menjadi cerminannya di masa depan. Apalagi pria-pria itu tengah berjuang bernegosiasi dengan pamannya itu untuk memikirkan 'hak asuh keponakannya' ini. Ah hak asuh itu hanya alibi. Bukankah itu artinya, dirinya pun selangkah menuju dunia gelap yang digandrungi para wanita itu? Ya, cepat atau lambat ia sama saja seperti mereka. Apalagi sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pamannya akan menuruti permintaan teman-temannya itu.

Sadar ia takkan mendapat balasan, wanita itu menghela napas. "Hufh, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana letak kamar mandinya, anak kecil." Ucapnya kecewa.

Sara tetap tidak bergeming. Mulutnya membisu seribu bahasa. Namun ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kondisi begitu. Karena selanjutnya. Si wanita menarik dagunya, membawa tatapan garang Sara menatap kearahnya. Sontak si wanita itu terkikik geli.

"Hihi kau manis sekali. Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana letak kamar mandinya, gadis kecil?" Tanya si wanita dengan nada menuntut.

Membuang nafas kasar, Sara akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tempat yang dituju. Lengannya yang memanjang itu sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena rasa takutnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi semua ini dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk menangis. Ia pun merutuki keputusannya yang telah membawanya kemari.

Selepas dari hal itu. Ternyata, jawaban Sara tidak memuaskan wanita itu. Si wanita menarik lengan Sara dengan paksa hingga ia turun dari pangkuan pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu. Tentu saja perbuatannya itu mengundang protes si pria dan ringisan kesakitan Sara.

"Bisa kau antar aku? Aku takut pergi sendirian." Ucapnya manja. Setelah mengambil nafas ia pun melanjutkan, "dan untuk kau. Aku bisa mengajarkannya sedikit teknik bercinta selama kami dalam perjalanan. Dia benar-benar akan membuatmu puas, sayang." Kini pandangan wanita itu menyipit untuk memberi kesan erotis pada pria dihadapannya.

Meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Tentu saja godaan itu membuatnya mengizinkan wanita itu membawa Sara. Karena perkataannya, ia dapat membayangkan betapa binalnya Sara setelah wanita itu membawanya. Ah dia tidak sabar lagi mencicipi tubuh mungil Sara.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lakukan sesukamu! Dan kosongkan mejanya! Kita akan memainkan permainannya. Taruhannya?! Tentu saja gadis itu!" Ujarpria itu yang disambut meriah kawanannya. Lain dengan Sara, bahunya reflek menegang mendengar pernyataan itu.

Sementara itu, si wanita tersenyum sekilas kearah mereka. Lalu menarik lengan Sara untuk berlalu dari tempat yang penerangannya amat minim itu. Selama ia melangkah, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis dalam cengkramannya ini. Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya ia memperhatikan gadis ini. Ya, sebelum ia berlari melintasi ruangan yang tak semestinya ia lalui. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari ini, ia telah menangkap sosoknya yang tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dari ambang pintu kamarnya, tak jauh dari ruang tamu berada. Beruntung waktu itu, pria-pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sara dikarenakan pandangan mereka selalu terpusat padanya yang menari diatas meja.

Selepas dari hal itu, jangan berpikir wanita itu membawa Sara hanya karena ia meminta diantarkan. Ia punya rencana lain, rencana gila yang terbesit secara spontan beberapa saat lalu. Jujur saja, ia betah berada di rumah ini bukan karena uang yang digiurkan pamannya. Tapi karena Ia menyimpan rasa penasaran pada gadis kecil ini. Dan saat kawanan pria itu mengetahui sosoknya, ia merasa sedikit cemburu. Sosoknya sudah tidak lagi dinikmati olehnya seorang.

Menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap si gadis seraya sedikit membungkuk untuk kembali mesejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia berkata, "Jadi, apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Oh iya sebelum itu, perkenalkan, namaku Mei. Namamu?" Wanita yang diketahui namanya Mei itu mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sara tercenggang melihat senyum yang dilontarkan wanita ini. Senyum yang jauh berbeda pada saat ia diruang tamu. Senyumnya tulus dan penuh kehangatan, senyum yang mirip dengan senyum ibunya. Dengan senyum itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menilai wanita ini sebagai orang jahat. Pikirannya mulai berpikir wanita ini sepertinya punya niat baik terhadap dirinya. Ragu-ragu, ia menyambut uluran tangan Mei.

"A-a namaku, Sara! Shimura Sara!" Jawab Sara kikuk. Lantas itu membuat gelak tawa Mei kembali meluncur.

"Haha, baiklah Sara-chan. Bisa kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?"

Menautkan alis sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Sara balik bertanya. "Me-melakukan apa, Mei-san?"

Menaruh telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Sara. Mei berujar pelan, seperti berbisik. "Pergi dan temui aku di perempatan jalan. Jangan lupa, panggil taxi sebelum aku datang."

Belum sempat ia mencerna kalimat itu. Sara sudah lebih dulu diangkut oleh wanita itu dengan melingkari perutnya. Sadar akan situasinya, Sara cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar jerit terkejutnya tidak lolos. Ia tidak ingin mengundang kawanan laki-laki itu datang kemari. Ia juga percaya, wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada maksud jahat padanya.

Membuka daun jendela yang terdapat di ruangan living room, Mei dengan sigap melempar tubuh Sara keluar rumah. Sara sedikit meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah. Baju dan celana pendeknya juga ternodai butir-butir tanah. Tapi cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap Mei yang masih berada di tempatnya semula.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sara setengah tidak percaya. Ia maju satu langkah kedepan mendekati jendela tersebut.

Menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, Mei berkata. "Ssstt! Pelankan suaramu. Aku harus mengambil tasku dulu. Cepat pergi, pastikan kau telah menyewa taxi sebelum aku sampai disana."

Sara masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih tidak rela meninggalkan Mei seorang diri disana. Bisa-bisa saat Mei kembali kesana. Ia dihabisi para lelaki itu karena datang tanpa ada Sara disisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pergi! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Ta-tapi..." air mata mulai merembas dari ekor mata mata Sara. Ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan Mei babak belur demi keselamatannya.

"Aku janji, aku akan menyusulmu kesana kok. Tenanglah Sara-chan." Mei kembali mengukir sebuah senyum. Lantas itu membuat Sara dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya sembari balik tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Namun sayang, sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Terdengar suara lain dari dalam rumah. Suara melengking nan berat yang membuat Mei menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Sara sudah bisa menebak darimana asal suara itu dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meluruskan kembali pandangannya, Mei tetap bersikeras menyelamatkan Sara tanpa kenal rasa takut. Terbukti ketika ia mengayunkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sara agar ia cepat pergi dari tempatnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sara memacu langkahnya dibawah pekatnya sang malam. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tak beralaskan sendal berlari sekuat tenaga, menginjak banyak batu kerikil. Pandangannya pun kabur oleh air matanya, menghalanginya untuk terus berlari. Namun ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau perjuangan Mei yang berusaha menyelamatkannya berujung sia-sia.

"Kami-sama, bantulah. Mei-san." Batinnya berharap.

'

'

"Ukh..." lenguhan kecil yang dikumandangkan wanita berusia 28 tahun itu sontak membawa kesadaran bagi si pemilik suara. Mei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur. Ia juga mulai mendengar cicitan-cicitan burung diluar sana. Tapi Mei kembali memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika di rasa, sebuah benda basah dan dingin menyentuh dahinya berulang kali di bagian berbeda. Seusai benda itu menghilang, barulah ia dapat kembali membuka mata. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah helai-helai merah yang pendek.

"Mei-san, Akhirnya kau sadar!" Pekik seorang gadis belia yang langsung merengkuh erat tubuh sintalnya.

"Ukh sesak..." Ringisnya kemudian. Ia mendorong tubuh mungil gadis itu pelan. Disaat yang bersamaan dahinya terasa nyeri sekali hingga ia reflek memegangi dahinya sambil mendesis kesakitan.

"Ehehe maaf." Ucap si gadis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya, Mei membeliakan matanya setelah sadar siapa gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia bahkan menganga sebagai wujud ekspresi tidak percayanya. "Sa... Sara-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil terus memegangi dahinya yang sakit. Ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk dan bersandar di bahu ranjang.

"Ih Mei-san jangan bilang kau amnesia! Semalam kau kan menyelamatkanku dari rumah itu. Kau juga berhasil selamat dari kejaran pria-pria itu dengan kondisi babak belur. Sesampainya di taxi. Kau malah pingsan." Jelas Sara dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan bagi Mei. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi gadis lugu itu berubah seketika menjadi muram dan penuh kecemasan. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan, Mei-san? Aku sangat khawatir." Lirihnya kemudian.

Mengangguk pelan. Mei menyentuh pipi halus Sara dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Terima kasih sudah merawat lukaku, Sara-chan."

"Tidak!" Sanggah Sara cepat, "seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku!" Sengit Sara tidak terima. Sontak Mei melepaskan tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Sara-chan." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadis itu. "By the way, bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Aku mengambil kartu identitasmu saat kau pingsan. Dan tadaaa kita sampai disini dengan selamat. Apartemenmu sungguh bagus Mei-san!" Ungkap Sara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantaro ruangan yang minimalis ini. Dimana hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar, sebuah lemari, dan kursi meja yang berisikan deretan buku diatasnya. "Kuharap aku bisa tinggal disini untuk selamanya." Gumamnya pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun ternyata, Mei cukup jeli untuk mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa! Tinggal lah disini sampai kapanpun kau mau, Sara-chan!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sara langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh Mei erat. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Ia nampak senang sekali. Begitu pula dengan Mei, ia memang tidak banyak menanggapinya dengan suara. Tapi ia tidak membiarkan pelukan Sara menjadi sepihak, tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Sara. Yang tidak Sara sadari adalah, seringaian Mei yang tidak biasa. Ya, wanita itu menyeringai seram.

"Tinggalah disini sampai kapanpun kau mau."

"Tinggalah disini selamanya, Sara-chan." Sinisnya dalam batin.

**To Be Continued**

'

'

'

Hei minna-san, gimana chapter ini? Masih pendek juga yaa? Wahahaha… maaf kayanya chapter ini masih gaje juga. Maafkan saya ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, soal chapter ini saya hanya menampilkan flashback dengan maksud saya tidak lupa dasar ceritanya hehe.. Disini saya mencantumkan marga Shimura di nama Saraa karena memang beralasan –yang sebelumnya Sara dikenal tanpa marga. Oke jadi gimana menurut anda? Jangan lelah untuk mereview ya, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview fic abal ini. Saya terharu *nangis darah*

Big hug buat kalian semua ({})

Review

V


End file.
